


Sparkling

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter, and it's snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Waffow.

It's winter and it's snowing and Mello has his head tilted backwards to catch the cold-white-wet against his face. He's tasting it, and Matt watches him for a long moment or two, fascinated by the way the flakes melt and shine against that pink tip of tongue, and against Mello's eyelashes too, and against the fine strands of blond hair escaping the hood of his waterproof jacket.

"D'you want to taste them too?" Mello asks in a voice too-playful, given the simplicity of his words. His eyes dart sideways from beneath his fringe, all bright and shining in the cold, and they do strange things to Matt's stomach, but Matt's growing used to that.

"Sure," agrees the redhead calmly. He tilts his head a little too, imitating Mello, and opens his mouth but, before he can so much as catch a snowflake, breathy warmth descends upon his lips, and Mello's tongue is there, slightly cool from the snow. Heat fills Matt's face from his neck to his woollen hat but he doesn't pull away. And, after a moment, he leans into it, goes with it, because this is Mello, and this is _them, _and the world is sparkling white, and nothing's ever going to stop them now...


End file.
